Love marks
by Angieflorez369
Summary: Kara and Zee Zatara are a couple, but her friends don't know that they're together...Or do they?


DC SUPERHERO GIRLS BELONG TO DC AMD CARTOON NETWORK. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!

"Zee! You're being too loud, someone can hear us!" Kara huffed as her friend Zee Zatara kissed her neck in the school's janitor closet.

"Aw c'mon babe, no one is going to hear us. i made sure of it" The magician rolled her eyes and continued her wet kisses on her lovers neck, wrapping her leg around her friend.

"Ugh fine, but what if the girls need us?"

"Hm, I guess you're right. Very well, we'll continue this another time my darling sweet" Zatara wiped off her friends neck and kissed her cheek. The purple haired girl grabbed ahold her wand and said a spell to undo the sound repelled room.

"Huh, you weren't joking" The blonde poked her head out the closet to see her surroundings. "Coast is clear" she sighed in relief and looked towards her magical friend. "See you at lunch babe" The two exchanged a quick kiss, when suddenly Zee smacked her girlfriends behind.

"Zee?!"

"Bye my love" Zatara giggled as she walked towards her next class.

"She's gonna get it if she doesn't stop her teasing, she knows what happens to me." Kara mumbled under her breath, fixing her jacket she headed to chemistry.

"Hey karen" Kara sighed as she sat in her desk next to her lab partner.

"Oh hi kara! How are you?"

"Ehhh im alright, you?"

"Great, i just saw the new movie the girls said we'd watched. Don't tell the others but the ending was just perfect! The kiss was just so- so perfect!" The curly haired girl noticed a dark mark on her friends neck. "Hey what happened to you? Did you get injured our last mission?" The shy friend whispered to her partner.

"Me? Hurt?" Kara snorted. "The only people who get injured are punks who try to stop me" She gloated.

"Then what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That!" Karem poked at her friends neck.

"Ow! Hey-" Kara gasped, she covered her neck and stood from her seat. "Uh Mr, can i use the restroom?" Kara asked.

The teacher nodded and Kara left in a flash. Kara ran to the bathroom and uncovered her neck to reveal dark purple marks on her white skinned neck. The hero growled as she retrieved her phone, calling the person responsible for this mess.

"HEY!"

"Hey kara, what's wrong?"

"Whats wrong?! You left marks on my damn neck!"

"Mmhmm, what's the issue~?"

"I told you not to do that! Karen just fucking saw it, she poked it! What if the others see it? We said we were keeping this on the down low Zee"

"Ooh sorry Kara, i didn't think of that when i sucked on your lovely neck, maybe i should've gone a little lower. Hm, next time then"

Kara gulped, she put her head away from the phone. "Damn her!!" She huffed and put the phone on her ear again.

"Hello?"

"I'm here."

"Got you wet didn't I?"

"ZEE I SWEAR TO-"

Kara heard her friend laugh on the other line, making the poor girl's face red.

"I'm just teasing you, and really babe i'm sorry. I was in the momen it won't happen again, i promise"

"Well what am i supposed to say to karen?!"

"Just say you got injured from the last mission? Look i gotta go, the teachers looking at me. See you at Sweet justice after school!"

"W-wait!" The call ended before she could say anything else. Kara sighed at walked towards a mirror. Her neck was covered by dark reddish purple marks, it was really noticeable. She started to walk back to her class. Kara just had to lie a little longer, then she'll be fine. Right?

The six girls arrived at thier favorite joint, Sweet Justice. The girls sat at their reserved booth, talking about their days and juicy dramas. Kara decided to change her known outfit into a navy blue sweater that covers her neck.

"Hey kara, cute sweater! Is that organic fabric?" Jessica cruz asked her metal headed friend.

"Yup, It's the one you gave me for christmas" Kara stretched out her neck

"Wow i didn't even remember gifting you that, why all of a sudden?"

"It's uhh..cold"

"But it's only 68 degrees?" Barbra added into their conversation.

"Sister, is everything alright?" Diana worried about her powerful friend, putting a hand on karas.

"Is this about your injury?" Karen questioned her.

"Injury?" Diana tilted her head. "From our last encounter with the enemy?"

Karas head spun around with these questions "I said i'm fine!" Kara pounded her fists on the table, shaking the booth.

The girls eyes went wide as they saw this action. Looking at each other with confusion, except one.

"Well I for one hope you get better soon" Zatara smirked at her flustered friend.

Kara glared at her friend and crossed her arms. To subdue the awkward tension at the table, Barry came along with their deserts. The girls ate in silence, glancing at each other with worried faces. Until a topic came about shortly after.

"I can't do this anymore!" Zatara blutered out.

The girls looked at their ditressed friend, ready to fire questions.

"Don't you dare!" Kara pointed.

"They deserve to know!"

"What if something goes wrong, you don't know what'll happen!"

"Well neither do you Kara!"

"What in the name of Zues is going on?!" Diana Demanded for an answer.

"Yeah!" The other girls agreed.

Kara sighed and waved Zatara to continue what she started.

"Me and kara...are dating" Zatara pronounced to her fellow hero friends.

"Finally one of you said it!" Karen shouted. "Oh um sorry for yelling.."

Kara and Zatara eyebrows rose as they stared at each other with confusion and shock. "How??"

Barbra stepped in "Well you two are kinda really obvious, you two always pair up with each other, you always stared at one another and you guys flirt like all the time" Barbra scooped her ice cream and devoured it.

The two winced and ate a bit of their food to hide thier blushing faces. The girls laughed and continued to tease the newly found couple.

"Soooo... Who's the top?" Barbra grinned.

"Me of course" The two said in unison. "What?!" The two argued on this topic as the girls giggled. Barbra laughed at what she caused, leaving the girls to hope for the best for this newly powerful couple.

This is my firsy story, please enjoy! Suggest more characters so i could write about them!


End file.
